magicalpaintnetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
A young lady stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 21st of December, 2016. Today isn't going to be a wonderful day. What will her name be? BLOSSOM BLOOMFIELD Your name was BLOSSOM BLOOMFIELD You had interests in sweet sugary foods! Ah yes you loved cakes, cookies, pies, candy, muffins, cupcakes and any other sweet sugary shit you couldnstuff down your throat! The good thing about this...YOU DIDNT GAIN WEIGHT! You still stayed at a nice body weight! Most girls would be jealous of you! You considered this a gift from God. Even though you weren't fat you still get angered at some asshole calling you fat or anything fatphobic word. What're you gonna do today? You decided to go down stairs it was 5:30 in the morning which school starts at 6:32Am and gets done at 4:20Pm. What kind of a shit school do you go to? You decided to head downstairs to where your mother, grandma and big sister was. There was your strawberry cereal on the table. Mom: Good morning Blossom. Blossom: Good morning! Your sister decided to get up and leave school early. She was a A student! She was pretty, popular and smart. You kind wished you were like her. Mom: leaving so soon Cherry? Cherry: Yes! I need to study hard so I could get in a good school! Mom: Okay! Your sister touched your shoulder. Shivers were sent down your spine. She may be pretty, smart and popular but she was no angel. You didn't want to talk about it. Cherry: See you later sis! Shit you were scared! Skip to you walking to school! You were a Junior in High School. You hated school! It was terrible! Every day you wished you were dead! It was not the type of Oh I gotta work and learn I hate school attitude. You actually had pretty good reasons to hate school. You walked in to go to your locker. You find terrible notes on there that read Disgusting, slut, choke on a dick, starve yourself and some other stuff. Even though you dealt with this everyday this hurt you bad! Not to far from you you could see Erica and her gang laughing. Those were the bitches that made your life a living hell along with a couple other people. You walk into your 1st hour class. On your desk more terrible notes. You had to deal with this shit at 6:32 in the morning! Your teacher was taking attendance. Teacher: BLOSSOM! Blossom:...here... Teacher: Speak Louder! I can't hear you! Later your beaten up by Erica's gang Flora: Lol! This bitch ain't got no energy! Itsuki: Such a shame! Oh man you were tired of these bitches but you could do nothing about it since you were weak and useless! Blossom:...Can you guys please stop...your hurting me... Erica: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DUMB BITCH?! YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND ENJOY THIS! LEARN SOME MANNERS BITCH!! Itsuki: I'm surprised we haven't killed the bitch yet! Your life sucked. On your way back home you see a small puppy. Oh it looked so cute! Blossom: I wish I could take you home but I just can't! You spent a 2 hours with the pup then your sister texts you. Ah shit.... At home it was no better! Your sister used her stress on you she actually beats you!Yes every day Cherry: I just love your face right now! A black eye and a bruised lip are a good look for you! Your sister punches you in the stomach. You coughed up blood! Blossom: Ah! Please stop Sis! Cherry: The fuck Blossom?! You're gonna give up on the last punch! You're so fucking weak! Later that night you were in bed bruised and tired. You decided to go on your phone for a bit suddenly you get an email sent to you...what is it? It was a message. CONGRADULATIONS BLOSSOM! YOU WON A FREE PRIZE BUT NOT ANY PRIZE IT'S A GAME! THE GAME IS CALLED ✨MAGICAL FAIRY ANGEL NYMPH MERMAID PRINCESS UNICORN ADVENTURES✨. STARTING TOMORROW YOU WILL BE IN THE GAME YOU'LL BE GIVEN YOUR WEAPON! HAVE A NICE LIFE!�� That was such a weird message! You thought it was a scam so you just ignored it. You decided to go to sleep. The next day you were walking to school when you see people crowded by the road...uh oh...A PUPPY GOT CRUSHED AND SMEARED ON THE ROAD! But it wasn't just any puppy! It was the puppy you were with yesterday. Oh god! You started to cry very hard. You ran to your locker and opened it. There you see a spear with a note. HERE'S YOUR WEAPON! HERE'S ALSO A WEBSITE TO VIST! YOU SHOULD VISIT 6CHAN.NET! ONCE YOU LOG IN THERE'LL BE 7 PEOPLE TO TALK TO! ENJOY THE GAME! Well shit I guess that email wasn't a scam it was real. So you went home and you first ran upstairs. Surprisingly your sis wasn't home which was great cuz you didn't want to deal with her! You log onto 6chan.net. Wow! Wow! Wow! The website was so GIRLY and pretty! Though what kinda bugged you was there were porn adds other than that it was pretty! You decide to log in. You entered the name SEASMELLPISSQUEEN just because and well the game rejected it! Sad! Sad! Sad! So you go with the name PINKCHERRYFLOWER which the game accepted. There you had recommended 7 users on there. BloodyRedFlower GoldenHooves VodkaHappiness LuckyFlowerTits IcyDiamondQueen JewelryPrincess PopularVioletFlower All these usernames looked interesting and cute. You decided to message BloodyRedFlower since it was the first result. PinkCherryFlower messaged BloodyRedFlower at 4:36PM PinkCherryFlower: Hello? Am I bothering you! BloodyRedFlower: Who's this? PinkCherryFlower: Sorry! I'm new! My name is Blossom Bloomfield. BloodyRedFlower: Oh! Hello! My name is Rose Rosewald. Have you talked to the other girls yet? PinkCherryFlower: No I decided to message you first because you were the first one on my list. Are you familiar with a game called Magical Angel Fairy Nymph Mermaid Princess Unicorn Adventures? BloodyRedFlower: Yes! Everyone on this site knows what the game is! PinkCherryFlower: Please tell me more about this! BloodyRedFlower: It's a real life game! Since you're messaging me on this website you're in the game now! Since your new you have no experience but crazy shit will happen! PinkCherryFlower: Like what? BloodyRedFlower: Like you might see a unicorn or one of us can do something and make your car fly or we could kill someone in a interesting terrible fun way! We can also become such things we can't become in real life! PinkCherryFlower: Wow! BloodyRedFlower: Yeah! Did you get a weapon? If so what's your weapon? PinkCherryFlower: A pretty pink Spear with little cherry blossoms on it. BloodyRedFlower: Nice! I got magic wands! PinkCherryFlower: That's nice! Hey where do you live? BloodyRedFlower: France PinkCherryFlower: Wow! I live in New York. I've gotta go now! It was nice meeting you Rose! BloodyRedRose: Alright Bye! From then on and out you talked to her everyday yeah you talked to all the other girls too! In fact y'all had a group chat last night. All of you had something in common. You all had names that were associated with flowers Blossom Bloomfield Rose Rosewald Marigold McFlower Daffodil Hanaori Clover Springfield Lily Yukihana Snowdrop Hanasaki Violet Viola Yeah y'all had a flower name going on. The last few weeks were good! You actually didn't have to deal with your sister beating you up. You had FRIENDS. They were all precious, friendly and fun. Oh boy I guess that game wasn't a mistake oh wait I take that back. You all were experimenting with the game. Rose gave you pink roses. Marigold made your bed hot pink. Daffodil made your car glittery. Clover gave you luck. Lily gave you diamonds. Snowdrop made it winter in your area......it was the middle of July. Lastly Violet gave you some nice clothing. Well something happens oddly....one day it was raining blood but not just any blood...lit was ACID blood. Luckily you weren't hurt by it you witnessed people being burned by it though. It wasn't pretty. You ran to your computer. Logged onto 6chan! The first person you messaged was BloodyRedFlower. She told you the only way to stop it was to eat a strawberry ��. Ok.....whatever! You needed this to end now! Trivia * This was the first episode